Orion's Belt
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: On the hottest day of the year whilst working on her teaching credentials Constance discovers a wellkept secret of two of the Hogwarts Staff.


****

Orion's Belt. 7/8/04

Damn essays.

__

I thought when I left Broomhead I also left behind writing endless pointless essays. No less then three rolls of parchment on "The Theory of Proto-Venesion Runes".

Bloody Vector.

He'd hated her since the second she stepped into his class at the beginning of the year, he was only meant to be tutoring her and the only other member of her class in basic Runes; and only for the purpose of them being enriched by the entire curriculum that could be taught at a wizards school. The man had not agreed with Constance's views that only certain languages were worth learning for practicality.

Needless to say he had thereafter enjoyed setting much harder task that for Severus, after five years of Ancient Runes, was as simple as recovering the memory of that particular topic. But for her, never before doing the subject, required long hours in the library in the stuffy summer under the eye of the hawk-like librarian.

Hours that could be spent doing something useful like potions… or Severus.

She silently sniggered at her own little joke not daring to let Madame Pince see her make noise; or breath loudly. That woman was even stranger than she was, but Constance appreciated the little quirks. The Hogwarts staff was like no witches and wizards she had ever met before.

Professor Flitwick with his small size but cunning in a duel. He had taught her all he knew in the charms department and promised to tutor her in more gruelling combat for duelling the following term.

Professor Sprout possessed and unrivalled love for the outdoors and undiscovered genius in the gardens – who knew what she grew in there.? She had shown Constance one of her more secret greenhouses once and the student had been at a total loss to identify any of them.

Binns had an inability to admit he was dead. She found it amusing but was secretly eyeing his seat in the Staff Room; how was it the only inhabitant who couldn't feel anything got the comfiest chair in the whole damn place.

Professor Sinistra with her secretive manner that intrigued Constance wholeheartedly and willowy nature that made her look like one of the sirens who should rightfully be amongst the stars she so beloved. She had shown Constance some more irregular constellations and delighted when the younger woman had discovered something new. Not many people in the Black family had stars named after them.

Professor Trelawney confined herself to the tower and occasionally came out with predictions; some of which even sounded as though they may be true. She couldn't say – she was no expert at Divination, but was determined to make some progress. Unlike the rest of the student and staff she thought the Diviner was untapped. She knew things and hid it behind eccentricity.

The matron Madame Pomfrey always greeted her in the hallways and Constance had even made a few healing potions for the woman when the nurse told her that she didn't fully trust the current potions teacher. She also told Constance she was glad to have had any need to see her in the wings – apparently Sirius was all the Blacks she was willing to take for the next twenty years.

Madame Hooch scared her. Every time the brooms teacher set eye upon the student she would come up with some cunning plan to scare the girl out of her wits and make her jump out of her skin in spasms. The older woman was also determined to make Constance a Quidditch player if it was the last thing she did. Having grown up riding side-saddle the first lesson with Hooch had left the teacher in hysterics.

Professor McGonagall was her favourite teacher. Nobody had ever treated her like Minerva McGonagall did; nobody ever asked her opinion in class at her previous school, unless it was a ploy to force her into punishment. Minerva; and the teacher had said she could call her that, said once that Constance was the daughter she was too afraid to have. She knew that she would always remember that even if there was the possibility that Minerva was drunk at that time, then again they all had been. Whilst fully sober though Minerva had promised she would teach Constance how to be an Animagus the following year. That would definitely be worth coming back for.

Dumbledore was something different all together – she had never really believed what her family had said about Dumbledore being the worst thing to happen to the Wizarding world. The Wizarding world would not have defeated Grindlewald were it not for Dumbledore. She admired his ability to know everything but had the odd feeling it would get annoying before it was endearing. She had to thank him for promising the potions job to her, apparently he didn't trust the current teacher either.

She had to share the job of course, with Severus. And she personally thought there was nobody else in the entire world she would rather share that future with.

__

Maybe I could just leave this for a minute and go and find him; I'm sure he'll find a way for us to cool down – or become so hot and sweaty we can't notice.

NO…essay. Must finish essay.!

Maybe Minerva can help.

Resolving to find her friend she collected her work from the library and began heading to the Deputy-Head's private rooms, not knowing if Minerva would be there but considering it a good place to start. The staircases seemed many and more complex in the heat, they were never-ending.

One thing to be said for Broomhead's – it was much smaller.

No – don't think about that, not now.!

Looking around she realised she had managed to wonder to Minerva's floor – the poor wench was on the second but top floor and Constance thanked every goddess she knew that there were no stairs in the dungeons she would inhabit with Severus.

__

We need our energy for something else…NO - essay. Stick with the essay.

She reached out to knock on the portrait guarding the Deputy's rooms. There was no answer. She tried again – but nobody answered.

__

You're not fooling anyone Minerva, I can hear you in there. What on earth are you doing.? Rearranging furniture or something.?

"Minerva."

Still no answer. She looked the portrait of the warrior in the eye and much to her surprise the immortalised woman seemed to recognise her. She smiled slightly and with a soft click opened the door to the room. Cautious at first Constance moved silently through the door, not wanting to give Minerva a heart attack by shock, and the portrait shut behind her.

She was about to call out to her mentor when she heard a squeal and a laugh. Now, to her knowledge Minerva didn't do either of those things on the spur of the moment whilst sitting in her rooms alone…but what if.?

__

Oh no.! No way…

"Minerva – please…no more ice.! Oh god…"

She heard a long moan pieced together with another laugh and _was that a purr.?!!_

Please stop. I don't know if I can take this.

She turned to make a hasty retreat and for the first time realised the portrait was shut.

"Let me out."

"Sorry, I need a password."

"What.?! You let me in."

"Oh my mistake – but I can't let you out."

"Bitch."

"I'd be quiet if I were you; she has cat-hearing afterall."

__

Damn. She did the only thing she could, hide behind the large couch and pray she didn't hear too much. Her prayers were not answered.

"I thought you wanted to cool down.? Oh well, if…"

She was cut off by a squeak of the bed and the sound of limbs colliding that told Constance there had been a shift in positions.

__

No, no, no. Don't think about it that way.

"Actually, my dear. You were the one who suggested we cooled down after all that activity, so perhaps you should be the one…"

"No…not there. You are a cruel womaaaa…"

__

Damn mental images. This is going to scar me for life. And I'll never be able to drink things with ice in again.!

"I thought you liked ice on your back. If you want me to remove it the I will."

"No.! Good god no.!"

__

Back.? Hooray I'm saved – I can drink things with ice.

Another squeak of the bed was an ominous sigh for Constance – not enough noise for another position change, but a slight shift on the bed.

__

No. Somebody shoot me. Not that – they can't, they wouldn't.

Unfortunately for Constance they could and they were. Muffled moans and piercing screams filled the living room and the poor young student did everything in her power to cover her ears and even began humming to herself but Minerva's voice was un-relentless.

__

Stop – for the sake of my sanity stop.

"…Goddess.!"

Constance could hear the heavy breathing increasing in the room next door and immediately stuffed her fingers as far as they would go in her ears, but she was too late and she caught the beginning if Minerva's orgasmic screams.

__

If I get out of here alive I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again. And I'm never going to be able to have sex again; that one has gone out the window as quickly as it arrived.

Nothing but silence came from the bedroom for a minute or two and Constance was about to attempt another escape when the voices started again.

"So, have you cooled down.?"

"Not entirely."

"Well you don't look TOO cut up about it."

"You are dreadful – I'm going to be this hot all day now."

"Would you have preferred I left you.? After that."

"On second thoughts I can live with a little heat."

"Little, you.? You're the worst person I know for becoming hot at anything."

"You are dreadful.!"

"That's me, your evil little diviner."

__

Diviner.? Professor Trelawney…dear god.!!

"Out of curiosity – where did you learn that trick with the ice and your tongue.?"

__

Please, Minerva stop it, I beg of you.!!

"No that would be telling…Aren't we due at a meeting.?"

There was brief silence and then the sound of the two teachers climbing off the bed and walking around the room.

__

Probably collecting clothes. Thank god they're not going to just walk around without them.

Jesus, Constance you have to keep giving yourself those scary thoughts.

The professors came out of the bedroom both glowing and with their clothes arranged haphazardly – but looking very content and grinning like Cheshire cats. They moved to the portrait and Minerva muttered "Orion's belt" before they both left still mumbling to each other.

__

Come on legs move.

Stumbling quite a lot Constance managed to reach the portrait that was grinning smugly, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Orion's belt."

The portrait swept open with a flourish and as she left she could have sworn the woman in the picture was laughing.

Completely unaware of what was happening around her Constance moved to the dungeons, with her eyes wide and her mouth dry. Severus was there working on an Astronomy chart and when she entered he immediately ran to her, worry in his eyes.

"Constance what's wrong.? You looked flushed…you're burning up. Do you want an ice pack.?"

"NO.! No ice. Just water please. I definitely don't feel too well."

He fetched her a drink and then continued with his prying.

"What happened.? I thought you were doing that Runes essay – Constance speak to me. What happened.?"

"I…", _technically it was neither of their business what the staff did with their spare time, _" it's nothing really."

"What.?"

"I fell asleep and had this mad dream that Voldemort killed us all – silly I know, but it still shook me."

"Is that all.? God – you looked scared stiff when you arrived; I thought you'd been attacked or something."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Come on, Professor Dumbledore wants us at the meeting."

"What.?! Why.?!"

"I don't know. He just said we should start coming to the staff meetings, to get the feel of it or something – I wasn't really listening I was worried where you were. Madame Pince said you just left the library without a word."

"I just needed some air."

"By the way, have you seen Professor Trelawney on your travels, I need to ask her something about the placement of the stars."

__

No – don't mention it please.

"Shouldn't you talk to Professor Sinistra.?"

"The essays for her and it'd probably qualify as cheating on her part to tell me the answers. Besides she scares me."

__

Oh trust me – you should be more afraid of Trelawney.

They began to make their way to the staff room, which thankfully wasn't far away; or else they would have been late. When they reached the destination the first thing Constance noticed was the distance between Professor Trelawney and Minerva, she had never noticed before how they sat at opposite ends of the staff room.

Minerva had saved her a seat and Severus decided to hover by the door – it seemed strangely natural for him. Cautiously she moved next to Minerva. The meeting progressed in the fashion that it must always, Dumbledore gave out some notices and the Heads of House gave small reports about student activity. The heat was nearly overpowering but eventually Dumbledore said they could leave. She tried desperately to think of a reason not to talk to her but was anticipated by the other woman.

"Are you alright Constance, you seemed flushed.? The heat must be getting to you – I know I'm having trouble cooling down today."

"Really.?" What else could she say.?

"It seems I can't do anything without breaking out into a sweat."

__

Or anyBODY apparently.

Knowing she needed to dramatically turn the tables but dreading the other woman's reaction Constance bit the bullet and muttered her answer.

"Have you tried ice.?"

The look on Minerva's face would stay with her longer than even the insistent moaning of the afternoon.

"Er…no…I haven't…I mean I hadn't even thought of that. Why do you ask.?"

"No reason. By the way this evening could you and Professor Trelawney help myself and Severus."

"What.?! Sorry, I didn't mean to shout…what do you mean help.?"

"We're having some trouble in certain areas and thought the two of you would be our best bet."

"Well I'm not entirely sure that would be appropriate…"

"Oh, sorry then, we didn't think it would count as cheating if we didn't get the actual subject teaches to help with the essays."

"Essays. Oh I'd be happy to help you Constance."

"What did you think I meant Minerva.?"

Minerva pretended not to have heard her and asked a simpler question.

"What are the essays about.?"

"Mine's 'The Theory of Proto-Venesion Runes'. And I'm admittedly a bit behind in runes."

"I would be delighted to help you – I'll tell Professor Trelawney to join us. What is Severus' for.?"

"Astronomy. Oh and Professor Trelawney knows about Orion's belt doesn't she.?"

Before Minerva could become flustered and try to piece together an answer Constance jumped out of her seat, ran to the door and down the hall, dodged Madame Hooch in the corridor and flew down the steps to the dungeons.

She finally stopped to catch her breath in the cool dungeons – revelling in the refreshing air. Severus came out of their rooms with a bemused look on his face.

"Where were you really this afternoon.?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. And it's surprisingly cold down here; can you think of a way to warm up.?"

Apparently he could.

They would have been perfectly happy to stay in their bed for the rest of the day and well into tomorrow had a knock not come on the door just after dinner.

"Who's that.? You invited people.?"

"They're the help for our essays."

"Now.! Do we have to.?"

He pulled he onto his lap and began an assault on her neck but they were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"To be continued.?"

"Of course."

__

Damn essays.

Fin.


End file.
